


Escape from the Deep Dark

by Hypnoticupacake



Series: Fluxing Non-Stop [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticupacake/pseuds/Hypnoticupacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the flux buddies at her mercy, Echo has some big plans install for them as they try and search for an escape route</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape from the Deep Dark

The clone smiled a devilish smile as she gave her new toy another painful slap across the her juicy ass, Kim half moaning in pain and half at the almost sick pleasure of having her cheeks abused as they were being, no one save for Hannah had ever hit her juicy cheeks so hard and sent so much pleasure through her body, the fact that she was tied, stomach down to the bed only increased this pleasure tenfold. On the other side of the room Duncan sat, still naked, awaiting "orders", all the while scanning the room, noting locations of weapons, exits etc. looking for an advantage. Echo had only abused Kim for 10mins by now and already he dreaded what she would do to him when his turn came.

 

Kim broke his train of thought as she screamed in pleasure as Echo quickly stuck 2 fingers straight into her ass, moving them back and forth with as much force as she could muster from her wrists. Kim, blinded by the sudden anal pleasure wriggled and struggled and attempted to move herself into a position where Echo could better finger her ass from and cause more her pleasure, the restraints however pulled her back to the mattress,defeating her efforts. Echo, noticing the move brought her 2 fingers to a suddern halt giggling as she slowly as possible pulled them out of Kims ass, both covered in Duncans cum from before and causing a long loud moan to expel from Kims mouth. Echo, still smiling her devilish smile at having reduced her enemy to nothing with 2 fingers relished in her victory as she tasted the white cum which covered her fingers, locking eyes with Duncan as she did so and winking at him "mmmh tasty" she giggled before walking over to Kims bag and rummaging through her equipment while giving orders to Duncan.

"Alright Duncy, I want you to get that rod of yours diamond hard for me baby" she said "I want it ready to go when I'm done with your buddy over here......ah ha what do we have here" she proclaimed before producing a thick 7 inch purple strapon from Kims bags hidden compartment of toys she kept on her just I case she needed them, say should she run into Hannah or someone on the road. "Oh my you are a little slut aren't you" she commented at Kim as she observed the strapon.

"Fuck you, Echo" Kim shouted back, unable to see what the clone was doing due to her restraints but certain that the clone must have located her secret compartment. The clone turned from the bags, clipping the strapon onto her hips, giggling to herself as she did so and moved towards Kims spread thighs.

 

"No..I think I'll do the fucking" she said joyfully before she rammed the strapon into Kims pussy, not caring how much she hurt her plaything, only her own sick pleasure mattered as she relentlessly shoved deeper and deeper into Kims wet pussy. Kim screamed as the strapons material plunged deeper and deeper into her, "you...you fu.uu....fucking whore" she managed as Echo continued to dominate her pussy. Echo grabbed hold of Kims ass with both hands, using it to pull herself further in and apply more pleasure to the already overload Kim was feeling.

 

 

Finally fitting the whole of the strapons cock inside her, Echo set a quick pace as she reached down and loosened the rope restraints, allowing Kim just enough length to rise to her hands and knees, and Echo to reach under and grab hold of Kims D sized tits as they jiggled back and forth, squeezing them and earning an extra loud moan from Kim. Hearing Kims breathing picking up and watching her body begining to shove back on Echos thrusts to get the maximum depth from each thrust, Echo sensed Kims orgasm was nearing. Leaning down so that her mouth was next to Kims ear, she whispered into her ear "you remember my taste...of course you do, well imagine what you have to look forward my little slutbag, in a few hours you'll be back down their licking every drop of your dear Duncans cum from my cunt" before licking the inside of her ear with her hot tounge and squeezing her tits extra hard and pinching and twisting her nipples beneath her fingers.

The combination of all of the above sent Kim over the edge, her orgasm shaking her to her core as the clone continued to relentlessly fuck her. Her sweet juices coated the strapons length and her pussy as she moaned and screamed her way through her orgasm. As she begun to cool down from her orgasm, Echos thrusts slowed to a stop before finally withdrawing from Kim, earning a final pleasurable groan from the brunettes lips.

 

 

Echo unclipped the dildo from the strapons harness, slowly taking its lenght into her mouth and using her tounge to lick up every trace of Kims cum from the dildos length, savoring the sweet necture from between Kims thighs. Clipping the dildo back in place she moved once more towards Kim, using her left hand to bring down an almighty slap on Kims ass which received a spent and exhausted groan from Kim.

"Ah baby don't give up on me just yet, we still have that ass of yours to fill" Echo said sluttely, all while placing the purple strapon at Kims ass's entrance, teasingly proding and giggling at how fun it was going to be watching her little slut melt as she fucked her ass. Kim tried to move but the restraints held her back, causing her to let out tired moans all the while as her most sensitive area was being proded and teased.

 

Echo was enjoying hearing and watching Kims attempts to stop the coming rape of her ass, every moan escaping from Kims mouth only fueling the fire in her own womanhood, urging her to slide a hand down to her pussy and quickly slide 2 fingers in, causing the clone to moan loudly at the pleasure. "Ah..mmh, Duncan baby you ready to fuck my naughty pussy..mmh ...you ready to watch me fuck this anal sluts ass" she said, drunk with pleasure, before looking up in horror to find Duncans chair empty. 'Oh dear' she fought to herself before 2 strong hands grabed either side of her hips before pulling her back towards the owner, his stiffness very clear against her rear, pressing up against one of her cheeks.

"Listen Echo, I have a theory" Duncan said, hot breath against her ear "If the first Kim enjoys anal so much, why not the second" before shoving a finger deep into the girls ass. The action caused her to buckel and moan out a long loud moan, shifting her hips to rub up against Duncans cock. Pushing her down onto the bed, Duncan used his free hand to untie Kims restraints before unstrapping the strapon from Echo's hips.

Finally Duncan removed the finger leaving Echo panting on the bed. Walking around he gathered up all weaponry and equipment before grabing some of the rope used to tie up kim and using it to tie Echo's hands behind her back. "Ha how do you like being the play thing now" Kim teased, slapping one of her cheeks and poking a finger into her dripping pussy, enjoying watching the clone wriggle and fuckherself on Kims finger. 

 

"Comeon Kim grab your stuff were getting outta here" Duncan called as he put his own bag on, he had already clothed himself. Kim slipped on her dress and equipment before turning to the clone. "What about her" she asked "we just gunna leave her after all this"

"Of course not" Duncan said smiling "we're bringing her back to be our own personal fucktoy" he finished by picking the girl up over his shoulder. "Oi put me down im not going anywhere" shouted the clone but it fell on death ears as Kim smiled back at the tall blonde and licked her lips "for once a good plan" she said before flying out the door and towards the exit of the Deep Dark, soon followed by Duncan. "You can't do this to me" the clone tried one last time but it was helpless, she had a lifetime of being a slave to the Flux Buddies to look forward to, her only hope now was a rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is in the works but I wanna know where you want our 'heroes' to visit next, I've got so many ideas and i wanna see who you'd like in the series or anyone of your own pick.
> 
> Kim and Smith, Kim and Hannah, Kim and the Hat boys, Kim and Zoey and Fiona, Duncan and Zoey,Duncan and Hannah or more Clone action?
> 
> Others like Strife or Lewis?  
> Comment your thoughts below


End file.
